familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Archibald Reed Page II (1876-1945)
Archibald Reed Page (1876-1945) Farm Laborer (b. May 02, 1876, Westbrookville, Orange County, New York, 12785, USA - d. August 08, 1945, Westbrookville, Orange County, New York, 12785, USA) Birth *Archibald Baker Page (1841-1927) *Josephine Culver (1848-1928) Siblings His siblings include: Josephine Page (1866-); Francis Page (1868-); George Page (1871-aft1880), who may have had progeria; Jennie Page (c1872-); Elmore Page (1874-); and George D. Page (c1876-1877). Marriage Archibald married Viola Catherine McDowell I (1885-1960) on September 08, 1901. Children They had the following children: Genevieve Elnora Page (1902-1971) who married Edwin Scott (1899-1968); Elmeta Page (1904) who died as an infant; Bessie Teresa Page (1905-1978) who married John Goergen (1890-1971); Clara Alvira Page (1906-1944) who married Ellsworth Piatt (1894-1980); Elsie Augusta Page (1908-1979) who never married; Edwin Reid Paige I (1909-1975) who married Margaret A. Donovan; Vera Catharine Page (1911-1982) who married James Robert Potts (1908-2002); Richard James Page (1913-1945) who was Killed in Action in World War II; Ardeth Wilhelmina Page (1917-1987) who married Carmel Ross Lagana (1911-1973); Floyd LaFayette Page (1919-1982) aka Chink Page, who married Doris Hoffman; Olive Alfretta Page (1919-1975) who married William Ketcham; Margaret Chalana Page (1921-1988) who married Ralph Matteini; Robert Calvin Page (1924-1975) who married Patricia H. Hotaling; and Bernice Etta Page (1927-1991) aka Bunny Page, who married Norman Terwilliger. World War I Archibald registered for the draft on September 12, 1918. Memories of Archibald Reed Page (1876-1945) James Robert Potts (1908-2002) interview concerning Archibald Page: "During that Depression time, from 1936 to 1940, I don't remember just when the date was, but I was up to Page's one night. Dick and I was talking to his father, Arch, about one thing and another. Got to talking about finances. Now Arch, he was born in 1976, and the D&H canal closed in 1898. I don't know whether he ever worked on the canal or not, but he made a living shaving hoop poles, working labor and one thing and another. He never did get more than two dollars a day. ... Maybe during World War One he might have done a little bit better, and people didn't live as long then as they do know. Arch figured that if a laboring man could make twenty thousand dollars in a lifetime, that's about all he could expect. That shows you the value of the dollar. I don't know what we was arguing about. Dick and I was on one side of the question and Arch was on the other. Whatever it was we was arguing about -- too bad I can't remember -- he got quite upset. He got up in his chair. He always chewed tobacco. He walked to the stove and lifted up the lid to spit in the stove, and the cat was right in his way -- he was a kind man; he wouldn't hurt an animal -- with the side of his shoe he kicked the cat in under the stove, walked on around past the stove a little ways and turned around and come back and the cat came back out, and he kicked the cat with the other foot." Category:Non-SMW people articles